At the time of the assembling of a switch-board or of a console for controlling an electrical installation, circumstances make it preferable to frequently arrange, side by side, equipment boxes such as control boxes, indicator boxes, measuring devices etc. These boxes are normally rectangular in shape and are frequently made with dimensions which are multiples of a basic elementary dimension. The juxtaposing of those boxes leads, then, to the constituting of a mosaic of boxes.
The implanting of such as mosaic requires a support constituted by a grating whose openings must be able to adapt themselves easily to the composition of the mosaic to be formed or, even, to subsequent modifications.
The various types of gratings which have been proposed to solve that problem have revealed a certain number of disadvantages. Thus, the components of those gratings require a fitting of the elements into one another, entailing an articulation which has excessive rotation or deformation, or, even, fairly complicated handling and, on the other hand, the seating of the elements arranged end to end is not well ensured because of the indispensible installing play. The result of this is a difficulty in assembling elements having a fairly great width or when modifying a pre-existing assembly. Moreover, the rigidity of such an assembly often leaves room for improvement.